This invention relates to an adjustment system for a vehicle seat with two rail pairs aligned in longitudinal vehicle direction.
From DE 10 2007 027 322 A1 there is known a rail adjustment system for a motor vehicle seat with two rail pairs aligned parallel and at a distance to each other in longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle or in X-direction of the motor vehicle system of coordinates, which each consist of a stationary lower rail connected with the motor vehicle floor and an upper rail connected with the motor vehicle seat, which is longitudinally shiftably guided in the lower rail. The upper rails of the rail pairs are connected with each other via a holding element aligned in transverse vehicle direction or in Y-direction of the motor vehicle system of coordinates, which carries a drive motor which on both sides cooperates with spindle gear units of the rail pairs via rigid or flexible drive shafts for the longitudinal adjustment of the rail pairs. Via the drive shafts and the spindle gear units, a rotary movement of the drive motor is converted into a longitudinal adjustment of the respective upper rail against the corresponding lower rail of the rail pairs.
Since the holding elements are adjusted to the track gages or mutual distances of the rail pairs and are able to compensate track gage tolerances only in a small range of few millimeters, a plurality of holding elements and drive shafts is to be provided for the connection of motor vehicle seats of different manufacturers because of the different track gages of the rail pairs required for the motor vehicle seats, which renders the manufacture and stockkeeping of the holding elements much more expensive and complicates the assembly.